


Wonderfully Super Roomates

by chxronica



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, roommate au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-11-13 20:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11192772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chxronica/pseuds/chxronica
Summary: Kara and Diana are college roomates which makes it hard to sneak away for superhero duties.





	1. Who's Behind the Doors

**Author's Note:**

> me? writing this instead of doing homework? it's more likely than you think

“Kara if you're going to be Supergirl while going to college you'll have to have excuses if you miss your class or your roommate catches you,” Alex says helping Kara bring her boxes to her freshman dorm room.

“Alex it'll be fine I thought roommates weren't suppose to get along according to you and your opinion on your roommate,” Kara says fishing her keys out of her pocket and opening the door. “Besides what could go around?”

The door swings open and the boxes in Kara's arm fall to the ground. “Okay she could be a problem,” Kara mumbles and Alex chuckles from behind her.

“Kara your bi is showing,” Alex jokes. You haven't seen her yet, Kara thinks to herself before regaining her ability to function and quickly picking up the boxes.

“I'm sorry about such a loud entrance I didn't think anyone would be here since we're so early, oh I'm Kara, Kara Danvers your roommate,” Kara says stumbling over her feet.

The girl chuckles and walks over to Kara. “Here let me help,” she says with an accent that Kara can't quite place. Kara let's her take one of the boxes off the top of her stack.

“Wow Kar, you're screwed,” Alex says patting her on the shoulder having put the boxes down when she entered. “Sorry I didn’t catch your name, would you mind telling me?”

“Diana Princes- Diana Prince,” she, Diana, answers with a small smile.

“So Diana since my sister is incapable of speaking without embarrassing herself what’s your major?” Alex asks and Kara shoots her an offended look.

“Ancient languages and cultures,” Diana answers setting the box down on the bed on the empty side of the room.

“That’s cool, how many languages do you speak?” Alex asks as Kara continues to shoot her looks.

“Over a hundred,” Diana answers causing both Kara and Alex’s mouths to drop open. “Wrong answer right,” she mumbles to herself. “I’m just, as you say, messing with you guys, I only speak twelve.”

“Damn that’s still impressive as fuck,” Alex says. “Where are you from?”

“Greece. I grew up in a very different way than most people,” Diana answers deciding that was the best way to describe an island of Amazons.

“Would you look at that I have to go, my roommate manages to be annoying on the first day back. I’ll text you later Kara,” Alex throws over her shoulder as she leaves Kara in a room with one of the, not scratch that the most attractive, person in the whole universe.

“How she manages to lock herself out within four hours is beyond me.” Kara hears Alex complaining as she walks back to her dorm room.

“I hope you don’t mind that I picked which side I got. Is there something that we have to come up with? Like rules? Or something?” Diana asks still adjusting to the customs of people in the twenty first century.

“Alex says that certain action means certain things but I don’t think we’ll have to use these actions if we don’t even know what they are,” Kara says as she begins to unpack her boxes.

“I’m good with anything as long as you don’t eat my ice cream,” Diana says and Kara gives her a serious look.

“I would never. It’s a mortal crime to touch another person’s ice cream,” Kara says offended that someone would even think of such a thing.

“Then I see no reason for their to be trouble. I was actually going to the gym before you came and I’m going to go do that now,” Diana says quickly exiting the dorm room.

Kara watches her go before focusing on unpacking, but that gets interrupted by someone in need of help.

///

When Kara gets back from helping put out the fire she quickly flies back to the dorm room and quickly unpacks the rest of her stuff. She grabs her stuff to take a shower deciding that it would be hard to explain to Diana why she smelt like smoke.

Kara walks back to her dorm room freshly showered and ready to grab her wallet so she can buy her books for her classes. When Kara finishes buying her books it hits her why her sister hates her roommate so much.

She jogs back to her room and throws her books onto her bed before taking off for Alex’s room. When she get to her sister room she knocks and waits for an answer, there’s none. Kara knocks again and wait for a second time, once again the door not opening.

Kara can hear Alex heartbeat so she knows that she’s in there so why isn’t she answering the door. She quickly x-rays that room to see if Alex has headphones in or something. “Oh my Rao!” she yelps and jumps back.

“Kara?” Kara hear Alex asks through the door. “

“I’ll come back!” Kara says loud enough for her sister to hear.

“No it’s fine just give me a minute,” Alex says and Kara can hear a thud and a “What the fuck Alex?” from the other person in the room. Kara waits for a couple minutes trying to focus her hearing on anything but her sister’s room.

“What’s up Kar?” Alex asks opening the door partially.

“I was just stopping by to tell you that I figured something out but I can really come back later,” Kara says positive that she’s traumatized for life.

“No come in, actually hold up she’s still putting in clothes,” Alex says and Kara cringes both outwardly and internally.

“I’m clothed Alex. She can come in,” Alex’s girlfriend? says.

“So what did you want to tell me?” Alex asks once Kara has awkwardly stepped inside her sister’s dorm room.

“It might be awkward with your… girlfriend here?” Kara asks hesitantly.

“Alex my girlfriend that’s good,” Alex’s not-girlfriend says chuckling.

“But you were just-” Kara says trailing off.

“What fucking?” Alex’s not-girlfriend asks.

“Yes,” Kara replies a blush creeping up her neck.

“We’re more like roommates with benefits, Alex hates me,” Alex’s roommate answers Kara’s previous question.

“Yeah I hate her,” Alex says awkwardly chuckling. “Well Kara this is my roomate…”


	2. Tease With Ease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally the chapter title says it better than I can

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy...;)

“...this is my roommate Lucy Lane, Lucy this is my sister Kara,” Alex says and Lucy holds her hands out to shake which Kara does quickly still haunted by the past few minutes.

“Now that this has fulfilled my awkward quota for the next month I'm going go and meet James,” Lucy says and awkwardly slips past the two siblings and out the door.

“I thought you went to help her get into the dorm not in your pants?” Kara asks defeated by the day.

“Well I was but it has been a whole summer and sex with her is phenomenal,” Alex replies and Kara instantly covers her ears with her hands even though it has no effect. “Stop being a child and tell me what you're here for.”

“I was going to tell you I think I figured out why you hate your roommate so much but that doesn't seem very important now,” Kara answers and Alex swats at Kara shoulder.

“Don't be so immature and tell me,” Alex says giving her sister a threatening glare.

“I was going to tell you that I think you have a crush on your roommate but apparently you're roommates with benefits who hate each other,” Kara says sitting down at Alex's desk.

“Pfft… me have a crush on Lucy that's insane.. I think the smoke is starting get to you,” Alex says flustered with her face quickly turning red.

“Oh you so like her!” Kara squeals and jumps up.

“Do not,” Alex defends.

“Yes you do,” Kara squeals again. “Now time to start operation does Lucy like you too!”

“Kara it doesn't matter she doesn't like me and she thinks I hate her,” Alex says but Kara refuses to acknowledge what Alex said.

“She said she was going to see James and I know James so we’ll start there,” Kara says excitedly. “I've got to get back to my dorm before Diana gets back.”

“Where did she go?” Alex asks walking her sister the short distance to the door.

“To workout,” Kara replied opening the door to leave.

“Good luck with that,” Alex says and with an confused look from Kara she closes the door.

///

Kara gets back to the dorm but Diana is already there. “Rao I'm bi,” Kara mumbles stuck in place by the sight of Diana in nothing but a sports bra and workout short.

“What?” Diana asks a slight smirk on her face and Kara is positive this is how she goes.

“I said I want some pie,” Kara quickly answers stumbling over almost every word.

“We can go get some now if you want,” Diana suggests and Kara nods her head not trusting her words. “Let me get dressed real fast,” Diana says and reaches to take off her sports bra.

“Oh you're just going to change right here okay,” Kara says fluster showing as she quickly closes the door and turns the other way but not before seeing a full out smirk.

“You ready to go,”Diana asks and Kara can feel the heat of her breath on her ear. She spins around and takes a few steps back no longer so close to her.

“Yeah… yup… yuppity yup,” Kara sings making a beeline for the door.

“Do you know any good pie establishments?” Diana asks quickly catching up to Kara who was already half way down the hallway, damn those long legs.

“You asked the right person.”

///

“That's why you weren't there?” Diana asks in disbelief as they wait for their take out. Yes she had managed to end up getting dinner together after Kara had said she hadn't eaten all day in justification of getting a whole pie.

“Yeah but now it's operation find out if my sister's roommate likes her,” Kara answers.

Diana softly chuckles, “We’re going to need a shorter name.”

“We're?” Kara asks shock evident in her voice.

“Well yeah I already know I have a class with Lucy so I figured I'd help,” Diana explains a small smile still on her lips, not that Kara was looking at her lips.

“Okay if you want to,” Kara says returning the smile. “Wait how do you know she's in one of your classes?” Kara asks suspiciously.

“I was touring the campus on my run and I snuck a peek at my professor’s roster when she stepped away,” Diana answers her smile turning cheeky.

“If you're going to be part of the team then you're going to need a briefing,” Kara says seriously.

“That could take a while,” Diana replies that smirk appearing on her face. Kara instantly goes red at the comment and hides her face from Diana.

“At least we've got plenty to eat,” Diana whispers in Kara’s ear once again.

“Yup!” Kara yelps and a few people look at them but only see a red faced Kara and a calm Diana standing a reasonable distances away for friends.

“You alright there Kara?” Diana asks once again close enough to Kara that she can hear her heartbeat without even trying.

“I'm great. I'm better than great I'm perfect. Look that's our order,” Kara says and grabs their takeout and getting a head start on the walk back, more to get her cool than anything else.

“Kara wait up,” Diana yells and jogs to catch up to her. “Wow you're fast, you must be pretty hungry.”

“Starving so less talking more walking,” Kara says picking up her pace but Diana can easily match it. Damn those long legs, Kara thinks again but gets distracted by how nicely her jeans fit them.

Kara picks up her pace again and focus on coming up with a plan to find out if her sister has a shot instead of the extremely gorgeous girl walking next to her.

///

“What do you mean you've never had pizza?!” Kara exclaims.

“They didn't have a lot of the foods that aren't tradition where I grew up,” Diana answers and Kara looks shocked to say the least.

“That's not right! It's official, what's today, every Saturday you eat something you've never had before!” Kara exclaims and Diana chuckles.

“Today was a good day to start then,” Diana replies and Kara looks at her in disbelief.

“You've never had potstickers?” Kara asks seriously.

“No,” Diana answers and Kara contemplates for a minute before pushing her dish toward Diana.

“You can only have one and remember this is the only time I will share my food,” Kara says her tone serious a huge difference from a few minutes ago.

“Got it,” Diana says with equal seriousness before taking one of the potstickers and putting it into her mouth.

“This is delicious,” Diana all but moans. “Can I have another one?” She asks pouting. Is this how people feel when I use my pout on them? Kara asks herself but shoves the container towards Diana.

Kara tilts her head to the side focusing on a distant call for Supergirl. “I just remembered I promised I would grab something for Alex and I have to go do that know,” Kara says dismissing herself and running out of the room.

///

Supergirl landed at the sight of the fight only to see that someone else had already beaten her there. She jumps into the fight and quickly finds a rhythm with the other hero?

The alien goes down quickly with someone else on her side and Kara approaches the hero. “Hey I'm Supergirl,” Kara says holding out her hand.

“Nice to meet you Supergirl,” the hero says shaking Kara’s hand.

“Can I have a name?” Kara ask crossing her arms but trying not to appear hostile.

“What does humankind call me again, ah yes…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo im glad ya guys liked it but for update they'll be p irregular but fear not they shouldn't take more than a few day


	3. Crushes everywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some gay shit??? yeah probably

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> k i promise i did not abandon this fic i just forgot my laptop on vacation and then had writers block and then had to get over how shitty my writing is but here it chapter 3!

“What does humankind call me again, ah yes Wonder Woman,” the superheros says a small smile on her face.

“I’ve heard of you!” Kara exclaims happily and gives her a huge grin. “My sister won’t believe that I met you! She has the biggest crush on you!”

Wonder Woman smirked at her and Kara practically swooned right there. “I’ve heard of you too Supergirl.”

“You have?” Kara asks excitedly.

“Cat Grant loves you. Everytime I talk to her she asks if I’ve met you yet? Something about being the reason you are popular,” Wonder Woman explains and Kara can feel the blush creeping up her neck because Wonder Woman knew who she was!

“She gave me my name,” Kaa replies chuckling slightly.

“Well Supergirl it has been a pleasure but I must be going,” Wonder Woman says holding out her hand for Kara to shake.

“Ha ha yeah… people to save bad guys to fight,” Kara says stumbling over every other word and shaking her hand.

“Glad I have had the chance to meet you, may me meet again,” Wonder Woman says smiling and taking off.

“Yeah you too!” Kara shouts after her cringing at her starstruck demeanor the whole time.

///

“Alex!! Open the door you'll never believe what happened!” Kara says twenty minutes after her encounter banging on Alex’s door.

“Alex is your sister going to be like this all year?” Kara can hear Lucy asks and then the door opening.

“Kar it’s the middle of the night why are you here?” Alex asks letting her into the room.

“Shhh! You're clearly still up,” Kara says gesturing to the fully dressed Alex.

“Yeah getting a head start on her reading like a fucking nerd,” Lucy says looking up from her laptop.

“Fuck off you're reading articles about your geeky law stuff,” Alex fires back leading Kara to sit on her bed. “So what happened?”

“Well first of all I ship it,” Kara says making sure to lower her voice enough that Lucy doesn't hear her.

“Kara!” Alex exclaims hitting her arm.

“What I do,” Kara defends smirking at her sister then at Lucy who was now observing them after Alex's exclamation.

“Whatever, tell me what your were so excited about?” Alex says sending a quick glare Lucy’s direction.

“I met Wonder Woman!” Kara all but yells breaking into a giant grin.

“You met her?” Alex asks just to make sure she heard her right.

“Yup!” Kara exclaims then leans in.

“I went to go do Supergirl stuff and she was there. We talked and she said she was glad I meant her,” Kara adds on in a hushed tone.

“I am so jealous of you right now,” Alex says but smiles at her sister.

“Only cause you have a crush on her,” Kara says pointing out the Wonder Woman poster.

“Shut up.” Alex throws her pencil at her but Kara ducks and it hits Lucy.

“Watch it Danvers,” Lucy says chucking the pencil back at her.

“Oh sorry my bad,” Alex replies catching the pencil.

“You're not allowed to use your weirdly fast reflexes it's not fair.” Lucy glares and pouts at Alex. Is that even possible?

Kara looks at her sister who's facial has changed just enough for Kara to notice that she is whipped. She jumps up while they continue their exchange and grins at both of them.

“Alex come back to my dorm we need sister time!” Kara says excitedly having two things on her agenda.

Before Alex can even reply Kara is pulling Alex along and towards the door. “Don't get locked out asshole,” Alex tells Lucy as they leave.

///

Kara quietly opens the door just in case Diana is sleeping. “You're back! I hope you don't mind but I ate the rest of your potstickers,” Diana says the second the door is open.

“That's okay,” Kara replies with grin and Alex gives her a strange look that isn't a fake grin but Kara never shares her food.

“And she brought me,” Alex buds in from behind her.

“I hope that's okay because we need to talk about Operations Does Lucy Like Alex,” Kara says grinning, sitting her sister on her bed, and taking a seat next to Diana.

“You have a operation and your roommate is involved?” Alex asks glaring at her sister.

“It's okay Diana has a class with her!” Kara says excitedly and Diana smirks at Alex.

“And I sit next to her,” Diana says her smirk growing a little.

“You are going to be the death of me Kara.” Is all Alex has to say shaking her head. “What's your plan?”

“I'm going to try and get something out of Lucy and Kara is going to see if James knows anything,” Diana answers.

“Wo-” n’t be hard if she has the Lasso of Truth, Alex is about to say but stops. “That woman might be too smart to be tricked, she says instead.

“I'll have to befriend her then, I'm sure she is a lovely person,” Diana answers her smirk returning.

“Sounds like a plan,” Kara says excitedly clapping her hands.

“Now I have to steal my sister if you don't mind?” Alex asks yanking Kara over to her side of the room.

“You like her, don't you?” Alex whispers to her and Kara’s cheeks go bright red.

“What no… maybe… yes,” Kara answers in a equally quiet tone.

“You didn't care she ate your potstickers we have lots to talk about,” Alex says this time being her turn to smirk.

///

The next morning Kara skips into the cafeteria on the hunt for James. She spots him sitting next to Lucy on the other side and frantically waves at him as she walks over.

“James!” she yells pulling him into a hug when she sees him.

“Kara it's been forever,” James says returning the hug with just the same amount of force.

“I have a question?” Kara asks and pulls out of the hug to sit across from Lucy.

“Lucy! Been awhile hasn't it?” Kara jokes and Lucy gives her a hum of agreement and goes back to reading her law book.

“What question did you have Kara?” James asks giving Kara a piece of his french toast.

“Are they seeing anyone?” Kara asks glancing at Lucy.

“Kara…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayy a little shorter I know but I did my best considering I have a little case of writers block.. also next chapter hopefully in the next week but i also start school on monday and still have to do my homework so we'll see


End file.
